Takes after her mother
by rare-n-unforgettable
Summary: Shikamaru is finally a daddy. It doesn't go like he planned but he expected as much. ShikaOC A fic for Yuki-chan. I don't care if you read or review. It's only for Yuki.


**I don't really care if I get any reviews for this. I just did this for Yuki-chan's birthday. Happy B-day Yuki!!!! I loves yous. But for a warning, this story is not my best work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

* * *

**

Arriving home from a mission, Shikamaru barely got a chance to step into the shower when his wife announced she was in labor. Slight misuse of the word announce; she was outside the bathroom yelling at him for something he couldn't remember and suddenly she yelled, "Get out here! My water just broke!!"

Quickly, he jumped out of the shower, soaking wet, and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he opened the bathroom door and looked at her. A puddle rested on the floor between her feet, giving him a strange feeling in his gut.

"Hurry Shikamaru!" She called from the living room, as he put on only a pair of boxers, grabbed random clothes from his closet, and picked up her suit case. When they arrived at the hospital, Yukiko was taken back by the nurses immediately. Apparently her contractions were only a few minutes apart; Shikamaru pretended to not know what that meant. The nurses told him to put some clothes on; he was standing in the hospital lobby with 85 of his clothes missing.

In the bathroom, he looked over all the clothes he had randomly chosen in a hurry: a fishnet shirt, another pair of boxers, one sock (they wear socks?idk) and... Yukiko's bra. That meant no pants, no hairband to put his hair up with, and no shoes. He sighed heavily, leaning back on the wall, looking up._ Man, I always knew this is how it would end up. What a drag._

He went back into the lobby and talked to Tsunade. She told him he couldn't come to the delivery room yet. That his presence would only stress Yukiko more and make the delivery more difficult.

"Damn it. I can't do that. I want to be there for this." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, the boxers, sock, and bra hanging from his right hand. Tsunade didn't say anything. She could guess how he felt.

He reluctantly entered the waiting room and sat next to Chouji and Hotaru. Things were quiet for a while...

"What are you naming them?"

He looked wearily at his step-sister, Hotaru. She had a dumb smile on her face. He didn't want to look at it. The smile got on his nerves for some reason. So he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, answering. "Ichigo will be the girl. And we're naming the boy Shikako."

Even with his eyes closed, he could hear the smile in her voice. "Those are nice names, Shika."

He laughed once, "Yeah, Yukiko thought of them herself." Then he remembered four months earlier Yukiko was laying on her back in the grass in their favourite cloud watching spot, the bulge rally beginning to show on her belly. Instead of watching the clouds, his head rested on her stomach, his cheek on her smooth, luminous(with pregnancy!) skin. he felt them kick and smiled. It made him feel good to know he did this, created them in her. It was a part of him now. He laughed a little.

Yukiko smiled, "I love the name Ichigo. That'll be the girl's name. And the boy is obvious: Shikako. What do you think?"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Ichigo? Who the hell would want to be named strawberry?"

She gave him a sour look and smacked him on the head. As she did, a light breeze went by, a couple shards of grass landing on her cheek. He laughed lazily and moved up toward her face, gently brushing the grass from her face. "I'm only joking. They're perfect names."

"Shikamaruuuuuu!!!" Sakura screamed, trying to get his attention, earning a glare from him in the process. "Come on, Yukiko's having the babies!" At that, he bolted up and shoved past her.

In the delivery room, he went to Yuki's side and held her hand. Her face was red and she was doing her practiced breathing, sweat on her forehead. "It's gonna be okay," He soothed her.

...5 Hours later...

Yukiko held a baby boy in her hands as Hotaru stood next to her bed, exclaiming at his cuteness. Shikamaru held the girl. "Ichigo," He whispered.

She just looked up at him with cute, big eyes.

"She really is beautiful, Shikamaru. Congratulations." Chouji smiled down at her, beside Shika. He had offered her a chip before but Shika had quickly stopped him.

"She takes after her mother," Shikamaru agreed, kissing his baby's forehead. She grabbed his index finger and squeezed. He smiled before handing her to Yukiko.

He and Chouji walked into the hall. "Your finger almost turned purple when Ichigo squeezed it. She's a strong little one, huh?" Chouji laughed.

"What can I say?" Shikamaru flexed his still-red, sore right hand Yuki had squeezed with no mercy during the delivery. "She takes after her mother."

* * *

**Otay, here you go. Here's my temporary b-day present for you Yuki. I still owe you a Christmas present too, don't let me forget.**


End file.
